


Late Night TV

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night TV

John smiles as he watches Katie settle on the sofa, flicking through every single channel before, finally, she settles to watch a film, sensing the gentleness there when Katie relaxes. John moves to settle beside her, gathering Katie closer, both of them have drinks and he's dug out the last of the decent popcorn. The two of them are smiling as they watch the film, now she settles closer, letting her head come to rest against his shoulder. They watch the movie in silence, sipping at drinks and nibbling at the popcorn. It is Katie who moves closer still, allowing herself to, eventually, be lifted into John's lap. Neither of them really planned it but all the same John smiles down at her gently as he moves to settle her in his lap, sensing that she wants and needs this. The film changes to adverts and he smiles as he moves to kiss her. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Enough to watch terrible films just to have a reason to settle down here for a while?"

"Well, I usually watch terrible films anyway, at least now I have company."


End file.
